glpocketadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheSoDeM/Alliance Progress
So far my alliance has been through many of the various stages of success and failure. From up high to way down lay and everywhere in between. At first we reigned supreme winning mulitple wars in succession, though admittedly in some of the early wars we totally out classed our opponents. Sadly in more recent times things have taken a turn for the worse, in the last 5 wars we have won but 1. The reason for these sudden twist of fate shall be revealed shortly. On the 27th of April yours truly founded the alliance 'Lemons are nice' the name has no real origin other than all the other names I desired had been taken and the fact that I absolutely love lemons. I immediatley declared war on the alliance known as Electode as it is similar to the name of the accursed Pokemon Electrode, the nemesis of all who play Pokemon Nuzlocke. Shortly after my declaration of war my first members joined my alliance Dario, Renato, Andrea, Juan, Anas, Bouboule, Anton and Ahmet. I quickly made Bouboule, Anton and Anas my captains purely as they were the highest ranked of my alliance, other than myself. I procceded to kick out Andrea, Ahmet, Dario, Juan and Renato demoting Anas and Anton at the same time to balance the ranks some what. The preceding players were kicked becuase none were above level 20 and didn't participate in the alliance battle. Shortly after this the process was repeated with the newly recruited Patricio, Ignacio and Omar for the same reasons as before. Danial joined our alliance only to be immediatly kicked me. This continued for some time, recruiting and then kicking low level/ non-participating players. The only player in this time to be kept was Valetin and Corrine who both quickly proved themselves in the war. Lillian joined our alliances only to leave almost instantly. Following a couple more recruited and kicked players, we easily won the war against the inferior forces of Electode. For reasons unknown Corrine left our alliance after almost single-handedly winning the war and being promoted. An alliance known as 'Luis y tonito' declared war upon Lemons are nice, expecting a hard fought battle as we were both out-numbered and out-levelled I launched an all out attack on their strongest players quickly destroying their buildings and taking all the loot they had. It turned out to be an even easier victory than against the 'Electodes' with us winning by around 600 points. In this time Anton was once more promoted to captain and Bouboule was demoted for inactivity. Our next war occured just a few minutes after the outstanding victory against 'Luis y tonito' this time we attacked first, declaring war on 'Indonesia Alliance' a large and fairly formidable alliance who didn't attack us once. Despite their high levels and the sheer number of them not a single member came online during the war as such it was a boring and rather uneventful war endng 78-0 in our favour. Shortly before the war against 'Indonsia Alliance' ended Gorii joined 'Lemons are nice' formly she was a member of 'Luis y tonito' and scored around 75% of their points despite her low level. After the war we were joined by Angel another former memeber of 'Luis y tonito.' Our next foes were 'Pirates Espaciales' chosen because they were ranked directly above us. Shortly after this declaration of war we were joined by Antonio who did nothing for two days then left. The 'Pirates Espaciales' were another major disappointment though unlike the 'Indonesia Alliance', 'Pirates Espaciales' were active but just din't attack us whether because they believed they would lose anyway or some other reson, but we walked over them nonetheless winning 461-4. After the war with 'Pirates Esapicales' I accidentally kicked Gorii when meaning to promote her and kick Valentin who despite his high level was extremly inactive. Our next battle was to be our first true test when we were invaded by 'Galaxy Life Fans.' Who initally got the upper had on us quickly scoring 200 points against our paltry 50 points, were unfortunately for them they were poor on the long term whereas we were strong obliterating them scoring 400 points in the time they scored 80 points. During this war we were joined by 5 more poeple inlcuding Gorii who I'd mistakenly kicked previously. After the war with 'Galaxy Life Fans' I declared war on 'ICE AND FIRE' as I like the name for multiple reasons including it's the two most popular ways that people theorise humanity shall be extinguished by and that George R. R. Martin world famous series is entitled "A Song of Ice and Fire." A day after declaring war on 'ICE AND FIRE' I noticed that the new recruits were being inactive and so I kicked them, however one of the more active ones who until now I'd decided to keep on, I had noticed was named Gorii just like the other Gorii after asking her about this via FB PM she said that it was a fake account of hers. So I promptly kicked the second Gorii. The war itself against 'ICE AND FIRE' was rather disappointing with us annihilating them 500-52, shortly before the end of this war Angel left after participating in every war since he joined. The next target for my victorious alliance was the 'Space Marines' alliance a very large alliance around forty poeple without a single loss and six players over level 80, two over level 100. This was promising to be a great war. As it was initally we dominated the 'Space Marines' with Anton scoring over 600 points within an hour and myself and Gorii scoring totalled around 400 points giving an alliance total of about 1,000 points against 'Space Marines paltry 200 points. In the dying minutes of the war 'Space Marines' launched rather amazing comeback scoring over 400 points in less than half-an-hour. Unfortunately for them it has far too little, far too late with the final score at 1,240-670. Our next war was also one of our more tragic in it being our first defeat. We were attacked and soundly beaten... And I'll finish this if i'm ever this bored again :p Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts